When drilling a wellbore, a drill string is extended from the drilling rig into the wellbore. The drill string includes a bit at its lowermost end. The drill string is typically formed from a plurality of end-to-end joined pipe sections. As the wellbore is drilled, additional lengths of drill pipe are added to the drill string to increase the length thereof. The additional lengths of drill pipe, typically sections of two or three individual drill pipes known collectively as a pipe stand, may be stored vertically on the drilling rig. The pipe stands are typically placed standing up on the drilling floor supported by fingerboards at an upper position. The fingerboards separate the stored pipe stands into rows, and prevent the pipe stands from falling over. Typically, the pipe stands lean towards the back of the fingerboard.